ROGER RETINZ ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOON
by VampireAttourney
Summary: roger is in jail but that sux so he BRAKES OUT! willl he escap from Evil attourneys and stay in freedom n find TRUE LOVE?red 2 find out :)


AN: sprite of justice SPOLIER WARNING!dont read if u have not play k? also mayby Kinda AAI2 spioler?

Roger ratinz was rly sad cause he got in jail 4 crime n now he cant Make TV or magic or Money and hes rly lonely 2.  
he Tried to watch prison TV but there wasonly bad show lik "Gramary magic show" so he trew TV out Window and it explode! then he says "this SUX! i hav to... ESCAPE!"  
So he calls guard"heeey guard" Guard richerd Welington sayed "heeey Roger u r not trikin me lik damonGant i alredy hav byofriend in jail i m NOT cheting on krissy!"  
Roger was said cause hes lonely but he had oter Plan "do u wanna Sign contract on my contarct board"  
"What conteract" Gard asked.  
"4 become magical girl" Roger sayed but it is lie he rly put other contract in boad that says "roger Retina is Free from Pirson"  
But gaurd sayd "EWWWWWno i h8 magic Unless its Gramary magic their awsum!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT HOW DARE U "roger wants to kill the gourd But he cant cause hes in aCell and welingto is Not. so that sux n hewanted 2 tget out of Jail evan more.

The next day their was... ... ... ... ... MAGIC SHOW! IN PRIOSON!but Roger couldnt Preform cause hes in jail so he was sad.  
Berry big Circus was theyre like in GK2. there doin Disapper triks. max Gallactic mad playcards disapear n apear again. Simon n His GF dahila Hawthrone made PPLs lifes Disappear but not appea again so that Was kinda weird. But Roger likes simon cause he has Money.  
and Then 4 next show their was guy in green purple magic clothes with cape n Top Hat n stsuff also mask over face and Roger thinked he looks rly good. kinda like Mr Reus in SoJ. it was... .. ... ... ... ... ... MANOV MISTER!  
Manov mistre made rly cool magi c with dragons n Fire n stuff. then roger went 2 him n ask "heyy manov will U help me getout of prispn?"  
"Why" manov asks. "arent u Criminla?"  
"Yea but u know MrReus who make ur tricks?Well thas me." roger did Coin magic onl mreus can do.  
"OMFG MR REUS" manov is HAPPY! sparkle n hearts apear over his head "I M UR BIGEST FANN ILL DO EVERYTHIN U WANT"  
Roger has idea. "pls bring me Money and a nife n rope and other magic stufff"  
Manvo alredy has knive n rope other magic stuff cause hes Magician who use lots of reel wepon in tricks. then he used Magic 2 make Simone disapear n take hs Money"  
"fangs manov" roger sayed n told Manov how 2 set up magic trick.  
then Roger called welington "heeeeeeeey guard"  
Wwelington sayed "4 the lsat tim i dont want 2 be Meguca"  
roger says "but do u want... ... ... ... MONEY?"  
"OMFG I LOVE MONEY" welington is excite!  
"well its ofver there" roger sayedand welington gone where roger is pointing money the Moneky sees him n take his shiney keys throws them in Cell then activated HUGE COMPLICATE MACHINET RAP with ropes dry ice n everything that pulls guard in2 knife wellingto is Dead.  
"ahahahaha nobuddy will eva now I did it cause i was in cell" Roger laughed.  
"GJ ROGER" manov sayed sparkling. Rogertook wellingtons money (papernot monkey) so he can cool him self with fan cause it was rly HOT (AN:hmmmmm do u now why?)  
then Manov and rogert ESCAP FROM PRISOOOOOOOOOON!

**meanwhile at attourne yplace**

Duhrke sadmathi was in hsi defense office looking at picutre of other Attourney n he was in DESPAIR! he thinked "aaaaaaah i dont wanna hide my fealings Any more! I LOVE HER n i now she luvs me 2 but i cant say cause marry ghost is nt allowed on Kuhrain WHYY i hate khurian mayby i should mak REVOLITION!"  
Suddenly... ... PHONE!  
"wtf who was fone" sayed durk then he answers the Phone.  
"Phone is klaver gGavin its EMArgensy" (AN: geddit cuz he liks ema) "criminal escap from prison and their was MURDER!"  
"OMFG THAT SUX im on my way" said durke n he drive 2 prison with kuhrain Ghost car that sys "DARGON" on licens plate.

in Prison flloor was wet cause Christoph is cryin over ded body of welington also Dahlila was cry 2 Cause simon was Diesappear. durke was Despair again cause reminded of hislove who is dead 2.  
"OMG WASS are yo doing? u cant investigart liek that JA?" klavio plyed Love song on air Guita si nobody was cryin anymoar so Durhk colud investigat.  
welingto was Stabed outside cell n their wear no trace of trap (casue Roger make them disapear with Magic) so that means he ws stab by somebudy whose outsid Cell so not Prisoner so guy who brake out is Inocent rite? dhurek dedused.  
"yea that maks sence" clavire sayed "But then whose killer?"  
durke made Locgic like Edgeword "if killer isnot prison... ... ... ... .killer is gourd!" Duhrke does dramatic opoint like profesor Layton at... ... ... ... MEEK MIKINS! who was gourd in Prison 2. "MEEKIN!YOUREKILLER!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"screemed meekins in megaphon so loud all windows in prison brake and Crimials escap but dhurk Catcheds them fastcause hes dragon.

sudenly "OBJECTIO!" it was... ... ... ... ... ... MIA FEY! dshe was ghost cause she dyed when she Was killed by Red whit.  
"OMFG MIA" ssaayed durek Hapily "wait i mean OOH NO A GHOST I HAT GHOSTS i would never lov ghost YOu KNOW!"  
"yea i now nobuddy love ghost xcept deigo whod eva do that its eval n forbiden in kuhrain 2" sayed mia and Duhrke was sad. "anny ways. ike Meakins is definately INOSENT!"  
"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WHY" Duhke is SHOCKED!  
Mia point at clues in crme scene n explai "dont U see trace of Killer mannipulate cryme sene? only Explainaton is THEIR WAS TRAP! WITH ROPE ANDN NKIFE AND DRYICE N STUFF! killer is.. ... ... ... ... ... PRISON!also magicia cause Only magicina colud do trick like thatt"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT nOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAY" Druk is so SHOCK his eye platch fall off! and reveal cool purple magi ceye so he loooks rly awesme n stuff. he starws with magic eye... ... "dnt worry mia n klavier i will definately find killer whose Magician and prisoner... ... ... andthey WILL regret TO mess with DRAGON! HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
